


Cinnamon and Rain

by Albenkind



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Hookah smoking, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: Lavi and Allen are on a mission in India.And of course they know how to use the little time alone they get together.For the Laven Spring Gift Exchange 2017My recipient was lavihbookman @ tumblr





	Cinnamon and Rain

They'd been investigating this place for two days already and if it was for Lavi they could just stay here for the next two days - or weeks - as well. India was a wonderful place and apparently it held a special place in Allen's heart from what he could remember. Allen had once told him that he loved India because of his best friend Narain. That was all. Lavi did not know who Narain was or why this sad smile appeared on his lips when he asked him about this matter. Lavi knew that Lenalee knew more about this but he never asked. If it was something Allen wanted Lavi to know, he was sure that he'd tell him. 

But right now he didn't want to ask Allen about this. Because at the moment they both enjoyed their free afternoon. To be honest they didn't officially get the afternoon free. They kind of allowed themselves a few hours of freedom before getting back to the mission. 

So far they found out that there was an Innocence nearby. A few people at the local hospital apparently complained about hallucinations. Crocodiles. Giant spiders. An earthquake and millions of insects. Neither Allen nor Lavi had been able to make sense of this until an incident yesterday evening - which was at the same time the reason why they decided to have a little fun today. 

Allen had a hallucination as well. And it had been horrible. Lavi had never seen Allen terrified let alone frozen by fear until that moment. 

Thanks to Allen's cursed eye, Lavi had been able to see what Allen saw yesterday. He'd seen a man dressed as a clown with an upside down star covering his left eye. There hadn't even been a real battle. Instead, Lavi had to take Allen away from the scene because otherwise the illusion would've hurt him badly - considering the damage the other people had to endure because of their hallucinations. 

That evening, Allen had revealed something about his past that Lavi would cherish like nothing before. He'd keep this information to himself and do whatever he could to make things easier for Allen. The name of this man was Cosmos. Allen had only managed to tell him a little bit but Lavi didn't mind. He'd seen how difficult it had been for him to speak those words out loud. 

_He beat me every single day because of my arm. He beat me with words and with his fists and feet._

Lavi had stopped Allen after seeing tears building up in Allen's eyes. He could only imagine what Cosmos had done to Allen and didn't want him to explain more. But Lavi swore to himself that he'd help Allen in every way he could. Being treated like that in the past... it was not a surprise that Allen was always so careful, considerate and polite to everyone. Lavi felt utterly sorry for him but he knew that pity would not help Allen at all. 

So they simply concentrated on their mission again even if they still had no idea why an Innocence would act so aggressively. The only thing that was certain now was the fact that the Innocence created illusions that represented what its target feared the most. But apart from that... they still had to find out a lot before being able to return back home. 

"There it is, Lavi! Come on!"

Allen's voice almost made Lavi jump. He'd been so deep in his thoughts that he almost forgot that he and Allen were currently out in the streets looking for a nice place to eat and enjoy a Hookah together. 

It was a brick house with a single, dark curtain at the front instead of a door. It certainly didn't look like this was a fancy place at all but Lavi didn't mind. It had something secretive that was oddly inviting. After all it was frowned upon enough that he and Allen moved around here while holding hands and this establishment here looked like no one would ask questions. There wasn't even a sign that let one know what to expect behind this curtain. 

But Allen assured him this was the place Narain had showed him back then, so he followed the boy inside. 

And as soon as he was inside, the air changed. There was smoke hanging in the room that made it look like the top of the room was covered in mist. Way too many scents to distinguish them from one another made their way into his nose and made Lavi feel dizzy. It was even warmer than outside and from the left side of the entrance hall, Lavi could clearly hear some quiet music. The entire ground was covered with colourful carpets with almost confusing patterns because they were all mixed up and all over the place so that Lavi could barely make out where one carpet ended and another began. 

"Wow!" Lavi raised his eyebrows as he looked around further. 

There were various entrances to other rooms that were all hidden behind more curtains . A waiter left one of the rooms, one hand holding a wooden tray with a large teapot and Lavi could even get a glimpse of who was in said room. It was a couple who was in a very... very explicit position so he quickly averted his eyes again. 

"Alright, how about you look for a room and I'll order something to eat, how does that sound?" Lavi asked with a grin and ruffled Allen's hair. The smaller one chuckled and brushed his hand away but nodded at his suggestion. "Sounds good."

Both of them quickly took off their shoes and put them on the shelf where the shoes from the other visitors already were before Allen vanished in one of the rooms that were still unused. 

It was no wonder that the owner of this place didn't want the visitors to wear their shoes when there were carpets laid out all over the place. And there were so many different shoes that made Lavi wonder. A lot of them were shoes made out of expensive textiles. Western style and not really fitting to the ones that were typical for India. It seemed that there were not only citizens in this place but mostly the British occupants. Almost the entire country was by now ruled by the holy crown of England after all so it was not really surprising. 

Up until now Lavi had been able to forget the political conflict around here and he tried to push those thoughts away again, turning away from the shelf so he could get something to eat for them. 

***

"Alright, Mr. Hookah-expert. You told me about those so would you mind showing me how these work?" Lavi asked with a grin. 

Allen simply rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "I'm not an expert but I know how to use them, yes." He started and shifted a bit closer to the table, careful not to knock over anything and ruin their amazing food on it. "The lower part is filled with water and this here... there's a metal filter. You put the tobacco right there and attach the tube right at the side of the container here." Allen's hands moved slowly but Lavi could see that he knew what he was doing. Then, he lit the tobacco at the top with a lighter before he leaned back a little. 

The younger grabbed a piece of bread and dunked it into one of the sauces before putting the whole thing into his mouth as he continued to talk. "Now we wait a bit." He mumbled and made Lavi laugh. Allen almost looked like a hamster right now and it was admittedly quite adorable. 

And while they waited for the tobacco to get a little hotter before they could use it, they both tried every single food they had ordered. Since the redhead couldn't decide which one Allen would like most he'd just ordered everything they had on the menu. Allen would surely eat everything anyway so that was something he didn't have to worry about. They had utterly hot and spicy curry that Allen was eating like it was nothing. Delicious sweet rice, warm bread and chicken with sweet sauce. Cakes and sweet Chai Tea with milk. 

And Allen only stopped eating when almost over half of it was already devoured by him. 

"So... now that we're both almost satisfied I think we can continue." Allen grinned and moved one leg up and over Lavi's legs so he was now sitting on his lap. 

With one hand, Allen grabbed the tube of the Hookah and took the end into his own mouth, taking a deep breath while he closed his eyes. He waited a few heartbeats and then breathed out very slowly. The smoke poured out around him and it smelled of freshly picked berries. Lavi wasn't sure what exactly it was but Allen looked utterly sensual right now. 

His hair touching a bit of his shoulders, eyes closed and his head thrown back a little bit. A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. And his jacket and uniform were buttoned down just enough to expose Allen's clavicle. And then this smile that appeared on his lips when Allen suddenly looked down to him. The white haired boy slowly bent down and put the end of the tube into Lavi's mouth now. 

Lavi slowly put his hands against Allen's slim hips above him, letting his thumbs rub across the small area that he could reach. 

"It tastes like berries. Mostly peaches. Take a deep breath." Allen said. And Lavi did exactly what Allen told him to do. He took a deep breath, tasting berries. He inhaled so deep that his head felt light for a moment before he realised he probably breathed in a little too deeply. There was a scratch in his throat so Lavi hat to clear his throat a few times before it went away. Next time he probably should be a little more careful. 

"I honestly didn't think that it would actually taste this nice." Lavi noted a bit surprised. "And to be honest I know something that tastes even nicer." He continued with a suggestive eye-wiggle that made Allen roll his eyes. 

"You're so cheesy."

"But it works."

And with that, Lavi let one of his hands run up Allen's belly and his chest until he could grab his jaw, pushing his thumb between Allen's lips without waiting. He pushed his jaw open and pulled his hand away, quickly replacing it with his mouth so he could initiate a kiss. 

Lavi always loved how Allen instantly reacted to this every time. He could feel Allen moving, putting the Hookah to the side and wrapping his arms around Lavi's shoulders instead. And then he started moving his hips in small circles, applying just enough pressure to make Lavi want more.

"I wanted to kiss you and now this?" Lavi couldn't help but laugh at that. 

"Well _I_ was just moving my hips a little to sit more comfortably. I don't know what you mean."

That little shit. Allen always acted so innocent but only Lavi knew what a beast he could be in the bedroom and when no one else was watching. Not that Lavi minded - quite the contrary. He loved it. With Allen he could let himself fall completely, open up and Allen would gladly catch him and fulfill all his deepest wishes and fantasies. 

"You don't really think I believe that, do you, Al?"

"Not really. But you don't really think that you only wanted a kiss either."

"I guess we're even, then."

Usually Lavi would've never thought about getting close to Allen in public. It was way too dangerous after all. They couldn't risk getting caught. But here in India, no one knew who they were. And some other visitors seemed to enjoy themselves as well so why not do the same? They should use all the time they had together after all. When they returned, Link would be Allen's watchdog again and it would be really difficult to get a few minutes alone with him. 

"Well then, I think since we both want the same, there's no reason to stop now."

After clearing that up, Allen initiated another kiss. It was needy and passionate and the white haired boy didn't lose any time to push Lavi's lips open with his own tongue, leaning himself close while he let his hands move under his green shirt. Lavi chuckled into the kiss and helped Allen with his plan by fumbling with the buttons of Allen's white shirt. 

"Someone here is impatient." Lavi mumbled, stopping the kiss so he could let his own lips wander across Allen's sharp jawline. Meanwhile Allen continued to move his hips way more sensual than should be allowed for a boy his age. But Allen couldn't be the only tease around here so Lavi let go of Allen's shirt and quickly unzipped his pants so he could push one of his hands under the fabric, wrapping his fingers around Allen's half-erect member. 

Allen moaned into the kiss shamelessly and moved his hips into Lavi's hand while he pushed the redhead's shirt up to expose his skin, scratching over it with his black painted nails. Down, down, down until he reached his belt and button to open Lavi's as well. But before he was completely done with it, Allen stopped. 

"Would you mind preparing me before I ride you?" Allen asked. And oh - who was Lavi to decline this wish? He was only too willing to do just that and even more. 

"You bet. Take off your pants and turn around!" Lavi replied and gently smacked Allen's butt before wiggling away from under him. 

Allen did just that, slowly pulling down his pants and looking almost a little ridiculous because of the way he rolled back and to the side because of these many pillows that made it impossible to get a steady seat. "Aren't you worried someone might come in?" The smaller teen asked with a frown. 

Lavi simply shrugged. "No. I told them not to come in so that's taken care of."

"Why did I even ask?" Allen laughed warmly and threw his pants to the side after pulling them off of his ankles awkwardly before rolling into his stomach. 

Lavi wasted no more time and shifted closer to him, close enough to be able to grab his hips and pull them up to force Allen onto his knees, waiting and doing nothing for a while. Instead, Lavi enjoyed the view for a while. There was a mess of white hair on the colourful pillows, a pale back arching up to two perfectly round butt cheeks, parting into two long and smooth legs. Even if Allen was quite desensitised because of his youth spent with Cross, he always got shaky and nervous whenever Lavi let him wait. And it was something Lavi enjoyed to its fullest. So he let the anticipation build for a while longer and simply massaged the muscles of his thighs before moving on to the pert rounds, massaging them as well until they were starting to turn red. 

"Lavi... I swear if you wait longer, I'll-"

And this was his cue. Lavi darted his tongue out, licked across the pale cheeks until he finally worked his way between them. With the flat side of his tongue, Lavi swiped it from the back of Allen's balls upward to his entrance, feeling goose-bumps appearing on Allen's skin under his hands. Slowly, he let his tongue slide into Allen and the boy pressed back against him, begging for more as he moaned into the pillows. Already, Lavi loved the feeling of Allen slowly tensing and relaxing around his tongue and he started to push in and out more firmly. 

His face was pressed as close to Allen as it could be but he wanted more. So after a few more moments he pushed his two thumbs in as well while he was still kissing and licking it with all his enthusiasm, knowing Allen could take it. 

And he could and he liked it. Lavi could feel him shaking, hear the suppressed moans and feel the way Allen continued to press back against him. 

But still, Lavi could feel his own needs getting more and more present especially with the way Allen was able to turn him on with just his voice so he stopped and pulled back. 

"Ready?" Lavi asked, still smoothing his hands over Allen's round ass. 

"Yeah. I am. That was... just wow." Allen still gasped, pushing himself up and turning around as he laughed with excitement. 

His face was burning bright red and his hair was already messy but Lavi could see the need in Allen's eyes and so he lay back into the pillows, letting Allen crawl on top of him. And he seemed to grow impatient like Lavi did because as soon as Allen's legs were left and right to his hips, he started pulling down Lavi's pants just enough to expose his erection. 

"Slowly, Allen. Careful..." 

"I know. We're not doing this for the first time, so- sush." 

Lavi knew but he still didn't want Allen to be too impatient and get hurt in the end. But it seemed Allen was just fine. He helped guide Lavi into himself with one hand and when Lavi's tip touched Allen's entrance, there was a small pause where Allen steadied himself, hands resting on his chest. Then, slowly, he began sitting down and with that causing Lavi to push in. With each centimeter, Allen let out sweet gasps and Lavi grit his teeth to hold back a loud moan as well as soon as he was completely seated into him. 

They both stayed like this for a while and especially Lavi did his best to stay still because he wanted to give Allen all the time he needed to get used to him. 

It took a while until Lavi could feel Allen relax. Like always when he got used to this feeling, Allen started to clench his hands and let go again regularly around whatever piece of fabric or skin he could grab. And this was exactly what Allen did. A few seconds later, his assumption was proven right because without further warning, Allen suddenly started moving. 

His hips moved in a sinful pace, always moving up to the point where Lavi felt like he'd slip out of Allen. But he never did. Allen always seemed to know exactly when to snap down again in just the right moment. No matter how often they did this, Lavi would never grow tired of it. Allen looked so deliciously forbidden like that. His mouth open and the strain of not being too loud clearly visible on his face. Hair ruffled, a few strands sticking to his damp face. 

But no matter how fast Allen worked his hips - Lavi wanted more. Sooner rather than later, Allen would probably strain his thighs too much. Like always when he was riding him at this impatient pace so Lavi decided to help. Whenever Allen moved down, Lavi pushed his hips up to make the contact even more intense, to slide in even deeper and harder. They moved in union with Allen digging his nails into Lavi's shirt, surely leaving crescent-shaped imprints underneath on the skin. 

Lavi gripped Allen's hips harder, hard enough to bruise and tried to hit just the right spot inside Allen that always made him twitch and scream with pleasure. Whenever he did, Allen clenched around him and gasped for air, struggling to keep up the pace until it all was too much and he reached his climax without even having to be touched. And it was something that Lavi was quite proud of. Being able to make Allen come with just his cock. 

Allen clenched around him as he came, white ropes of come spreading across their stomachs. The boy almost tumbled over with his upper body, but Lavi held him up and continued to push deep inside of him when the added pressure took him along, sending him over the edge as well. 

Lavi came with a moan and pulled Allen close as soon as the orgasm hit him, initiating a passionate kiss that slowly eased them both down from their high. It started passionate but the calmer they both got, the slower the kiss became until they both stopped, still panting heavily and resting their bodies against each other. Lavi was still buried deep inside Allen already felt his own come dripping down his own member, out of Allen. He lazily let his hands rum over the smaller teens back and breathed in deeply. 

"Mh... this was perfect." Lavi mumbled, pressing a lazy kiss against Allen's neck. 

"...Yeah. It was." Allen replied and snuggled up against him even more, playing with Lavi's hair and tickling him a little by doing so. 

"I wish we could stay here for a few more days and just have Sex all day. What do you think, Al?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle me, love." Allen grinned and winked at Lavi as he sat up and all of a sudden, Lavi's heart started to beat utterly fast. It didn't sound like a threat - but a promise. 

"Oh and what exactly does that mean?" Lavi asked with a grin, though he had to admit that he was just a little bit nervous. 

"How about we finish the mission and... before we go back I show you a little bit of what I mean?"

"Sounds like a good plan."


End file.
